


5 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	5 Sheeko Gaaban

Marka Brienne ugu yeedhay isaga oo magiciisiina wuxuu by ayuu isla markiiba canaanto, iyada oo leh in ay soo wac Kingslayer . Qeybtii koowaad isaga isagoo muddo badan ee aad safar isku dayaya in ay sameeyaan soo horjeeda ee aan la lumay isaga ku saabsan .

Regicide waa sida calls ugu , sida Brienne loo gudbiyo si for ugu of safarkaaga si Port Royal , laakiin ay aqoonsi ugu muhiimsan ee uu nafsaddiisa u bixinayo had iyo jeer ahaa walaalkiis of Cersei , waxa uu diiday inuu title iyo meel ay u biiraan si ay u awoodaan si ay u helaan dhab dhow waxaa si , malaha maanta gadood ka keliya ee horay u jiraye in uu doorto jacayl halkii awood mar kasta oo madaxa waardiyayaasha . Oo isna wuxuu isku dayay in uu ugu dareen in hay , oo ay isku dayaan in ay iska indha kasta oo caddayn u ah in uu ahaa si tartiib ah desapaixonando iyada sababtoo ah nolosha oo dhan oo waxay tidhi lahaa oo dhan , wax kaliya ee uu ku doonayey , isaga oo fudud oo keliya , qof dumar ah kan keliya ee u muuqday in riyooyin aad .

Laakiin marka aad magacaaga Brienne HALKAAN hignaseyno jirin kadanbeeyay hadda , iyada oo aan arka nin kuwaas oo kala jebiyey nidarradeedii iyo dilay boqorkooda , ma aha sida tii maanta gadood ka xarfada , ma aha sida tii nuqul ka mid ah walaashiis , kaliya isaga eg , iyada oo aan magacyada iyo Fikrado in uu helay isaga oo dhalashada iyo falimihiisii , qofka in uu ahaa baxay xiriirka la leh qoyskiisa uu . Jaime canaanto, maxaa yeelay mararka qaarkood uusan dhowaan iyada, ayuu wuxuu bilaabaa inuu sidaas fiiri .


End file.
